


A Refresher Session

by Sweets_Thief



Series: Kylux Oneshots [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweets_Thief/pseuds/Sweets_Thief
Summary: Kylo breaks the door to Hux's Refresher, trapping them inside so they decide to play a game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to write some kylux crack/fluff bc i binged watched some Star Wars dance off videos on youtube and they were hilarious lmao
> 
> so i went for something lighthearted and fun /o/ Enjoy

 

This wasn’t supposed to have happened, Kylo though as Hux shouted himself hoarse in anger, the sound echoing around the walls of the ’fresher. They had previously been on the bridge and Hux had been about finish his shift. Kylo had broken something as he had been training, accidently and it had caused Hux’s shift to be extended whilst he dealt with it. During that he had insulted Kylo, and his grandfather is Kylo recalled it correctly before stalking off back to his rooms. Kylo had followed, angry and wanting to confront Hux. When they had arrived in his rooms, Hux had been in the ’fresher, running a bath and had ignored Kylo completely. In an attempt to get Hux’s attention, Kylo had broken the door controls for Hux’s ’fresher and now they were both stuck inside it.

“Why do you always insist on ruining my ship?!” Hux finally stopped shouting to take a breath, and Kylo took the chance to speak.

“I didn’t intend to break it!” He growled, “Believe me General, the last thing I want is to be stuck in a room with you.”

“Oh you must be reading my own mind again,” Hux said sarcastically, turning back to his bath and stopping the water before it ran over. “It’s like having a child on board.” He muttered angrily, reaching in to pull the plug and empty the bath again.

“What are you doing?” Kylo inquired.

“If you think I’m going to bath in front of you, Ren, you’re mistaken.” Hux replied, “Can you not just force the door open?”

It was hard not to laugh at the unintentional pun in Hux’s words, so Kylo decided to shake his head instead. “I tried when it first broke. Something is blocking it.”

Rolling his eyes, Hux placed his Commlink on the side. “I called for an engineer to be sent to us to try and fix it. In the meantime, we’re stuck here.”

“You should bath.” Kylo said casually. Since he was stuck with Hux he may as well have some fun. Hux glared at him, the tips of his ears slightly pink at the suggestion.

“Did you miss what I just said?” He demanded, “I’m not bathing in front of you?”

“Why?” Kylo pressed, “Are you afraid? Self-conscious?”

“Please,” Hux snorted, “I’m not afraid of you. Or bothered by my body.”

“So, carry on as normal.” Kylo suggested, “If that’s the case. Or, empty the bath, and sit here in silence and cement the fact that you are too chicken to bath in front of me.”

The second glare he was met with was icier than the first, and Kylo could tell Hux was struggling with the idea. No one else would know, it wasn’t as if the General’s ’fresher had a camera in it. Kylo would be the only one who knew that Hux had refused to rise the challenge, but even that was too much for him.

“Fine. Turn around.” He ordered.

“Why?”

Hux stared at him like he was an idiot. “You suggested I should carry on as normal. And that’s what I intend to do. And normally I’m not being leered at by a dog in a mask while I bath.”

Kylo scowled but turned around. Hux had him there, and though he could have refused it would have simply made him look petty. After he had turned around Kylo reached up and removed his helmet. It was hot in the ’fresher because of the hot bath that Hux had run, and it was beginning to make him sweat under the metal. He could hear the sound of rustling clothes as Hux undressed, and then the splash of water as he got comfortable in the bath.

Silence fell between them. Hux was breathing deeply and calmly, and Kylo wondered if he would fall asleep in the water. He moved around the ’fresher, with his back continuously to Hux, and sank onto the side cabinet so he wasn’t standing whilst he waited for them to be freed from the locked room. Hux sighed contentedly, and shifted a little bit, sloshing water around the bath and nearly onto the floor. The silence felt suffocating to both of them, but Hux had happily settled into the bath a lot easier than he believed he could have done with Kylo in the same room.

“Would you…accept an apology if I gave it?” Kylo asked suddenly, shoulders hunched and legs crossed on the cabinet.

There was another shift of water as Hux either jumped at the break in silence or from shock at Kylo’s words. “For what? There’s a long list.”

“This specifically.” Kylo clarified, “Getting us locked in a ’fresher together.”

“If you can get me out of here, I’ll accept an apology.” Hux said airily, “But since you can’t, then no, most likely not because I doubt it will be sincere.”

Kylo held back a sigh and considered another line of conversation. He didn’t want to sit in silence whilst Hux was in the bath. It felt awkward to Kylo at least. He wanted to reach out with the Force and see how Hux was feeling, but the General had gotten rather good at telling when Kylo was in his head and he didn’t want Hux to start shouting again. But he was at a loss for what to say. He had never actually had a conversation with Hux that wasn’t work related, and he had a feeling Hux didn’t want to talk about work now he was off-duty.

“Do you do this every night?” He asked, “Have a bath when you get off work?”

Hux let out an annoyed breath and cracked one of his eyes open to stare at the back of Kylo’s head. “Personal hygiene is important.” He replied, “Why?”

“The…silence is a little awkward.” Kylo admitted.

“So you’re trying to start a conversation by asking me about my personal hygiene?” Hux laughed as he asked the question, “There are better conversation topics.”

“Like what?” Kylo demanded.

“Nothing you’d be interested in.” Hux sniffed, “Military history, music, strategy, so on and so forth.”

“How about a game?” Kylo suddenly decided, “A question game. I get to ask you twenty questions and you have to answer true or false. I can tell if you lie, General, so don’t try and get out of it. If I’m interested in your answer to one of my questions I can expand on it, asking other questions that don’t have to be answered true or false.”

“So you can what?” Hux queried, “Learn more about me to exploit any weakness you might hear?”

“For something to do.” Kylo huffed, “Unless you have any better suggestions.”

“Mutual asking,” Hus said immediately. “You ask a question and I answer. Then I ask a question and you answer. You can elaborate if the answer is interesting, but I’m not really into letting you know twenty random things about me without giving anything in return.”

“Fine.” Kylo assented, “I’ll go first.”

Hux shrugged although Kylo wasn’t looking at him. He slid back down into the water, nudging the tap with his foot to run more hot water in and refill the bath and the bubbles.

“Do you have any family?” Kylo began.

“Straight to personal questions. And I can’t answer that as ‘true’ or ‘false’.” Hux scoffed, but he answered anyway. “Fine. Biologically yes.”

“What do you mean?” Kylo pressed before Hux could formulate his own question.

“I have a live biological member of my family. But I do not consider him family.” Hux explained, “So technically yes, but I don’t count them as family. Not that I need to ask you about your family, I know enough about them. So, my first question is…why the obsession with a dead fai-…family member?”

“He gives me strength.” Kylo replied through clenched teeth. He had known Hux was about to call Darth Vader a ‘failure’ but had caught himself in time. Swallowing the annoyance from his rudeness, Kylo thought about his own next question. “Why don’t you count your living relative as family.”

“He’s an asshole.” Hux said, “No other reason needed. Do you think about your other family still?”

“No.” Kylo frowned, “I don’t have any family. They were the family of Ben Solo and he’s dead.”

“I’m sure,” Hux chuckled, “Can we move away from family orientated questions. Clearly neither of us like the topic.”

“Sure.” Kylo agreed, “Okay, next question. Where did you grow up?”

“Arkanis. How old were you when you joined Snoke?”

“Fifteen. Are you a virgin?”

“Excuse me?” Hux exclaimed, sitting up too fast and sending water over the edge of the tub onto the floor with a loud splatter. Kylo nearly turned to look but managed to keep his eyes glued to the wall.

“Is that your question?” He smirked. “Or your answer?”

“What sort of question is that?” Hux’s tone was flustered, and Kylo was sure his cheeks would be crimson, but he still forced himself not to look. “Why do you want to know?”

“Aren’t we just asking random questions? Why are you so perplexed by that question?” Kylo deflected the questions with his own and grinned when he heard Hux seethe quietly as he considered whether he should answer.

“Fine. No, I’m not. Are you?”

“…No.”

“Are you lying?” Hux pressed.

“No.”

“Then why did you hesitate?”

 _Fuck you,_ Kylo cursed in his head.

Hux shifted and spoke quietly, “It doesn’t matter if you are.”

Kylo couldn’t resist turning around and staring directly at Hux. He was flushed from the heat of the water and was mostly covered by bubbles, and he grew a deeper red when he met Kylo’s soft, brown eyes across the room.

“Would you change that if I said I was?” Kylo asked, slowly and deliberately, keeping his eyes directly on Hux’s as he spoke.

“Are you serious?” Hux spluttered, “Why would it?”

“Because you could have that power over me?” Kylo countered, “The power to command me to do anything you please because I don’t know what I’m doing. The power to know that I haven’t lain with anyone other than you? Or, if you’re more inclined, I could release you of complete control. I can hold you down with the Force and do whatever I wanted to you. Practise on you. Doesn’t that sound good?”

“When you say it out loud it sounds ridiculous.” Hux said, dipping down a little lower in the water and resting his cheek against the side of the bath.

“And when you think about it?” Kylo asked coyly.

“It’s…not that ridiculous.” Hux admitted, “But nothing is happening! This is a theoretical guessing game only.”

Kylo shifted forward off the cabinet and knelt down in front of the tub. Hux sat up, sliding to the back of the tub away from Kylo and giving him a look that warned him against coming any closer.

“Ask me another question.” Kylo prompted.

“Have you ever kissed anyone?” Hux asked immediately.

“No. Have you?”

“No.”

“So you’re not a virgin but you haven’t kissed anyone?” Kylo summed up, “That’s strange.”

“The two are not mutually exclusive.” Hux said drily, “If you could kiss one person in the world who would it be. And this doesn’t include Vader’s helmet.”

“Ew.” Kylo half laughed before he could stop himself, “I don’t kiss his helmet.”

“Who then?”

“You.”

Hux flushed a deep red again and splashed water right in Kylo’s face to make him move back. With the front of his robe now soaked Kylo met Hux’s eyes with a smirk and Hux realised too late what Kylo was going to do. He reached out with the Force and lifted the water from the bath, leaving Hux sat on the smooth porcelain alone, and then crashed it back down on top of him.

It was a mistake.

Water went everywhere, sloshing over the sides of the bath and soaking the floor, the walls, some even managed to splash onto the ceiling. And Kylo got completely covered as well. Hux emerged from the torrent coughing and spluttering, hair completely plastered to his face and looking very much like a drowned rat. Kylo assumed he didn’t look any better but he couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

“Ren!” Hux yelled, “You’ve soaked everything!”

“Sorry.” Kylo wheezed. “Would you like me to repeat the answer to my question?”

“It’s not going anywhere. Not after that!” Hux declared, but Kylo could tell he was trying not to smile. “You soaked yourself too.”

“I know. But it would be you.” Kylo looked down at himself while he spoke. His clothes were an even darker colour now because of the water, and were getting heavy. He shrugged off the cowl easily enough and then wrestled his outer robe off as well, stripping down until he was in just a strapped shirt and his pants.  
“Can I come in?” He asked.

“The bath? No.” Hux said firmly, “Why do you want to kiss me?”

“You’re pretty.” Kylo murmured, “And I think anyone else would be too scared. Why aren’t you scared of me?”

“Because I know you wouldn’t hurt me.”

“You trust me that much?” Kylo pressed.

“It’s not trust,” Hux replied after a moment, “It’s more if you hurt me or killed me then Leader Snoke wouldn’t be very impressed with you.”

“Do you trust me?” Kylo inquired.

“Not completely. You keep destroying parts of my ship and it’s expensive.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Ye-…wait what?” Hux paused quickly before giving consent. The effortlessness they had been passing questions back and forth, even after the water incident had meant that both were anticipating the question and giving answers without thinking. Kylo smirked.

“Yes?”

“No. Absolutely not.” Hux shot down the idea fast. “I suppose you’ve soaked my towel haven’t you with that little trick?”

Kylo stood and turned to find Hux’s towel on the cabinet he had just vacated and luckily still dry, since Kylo’s body had shielded it. He took it and held it out to Hux. Hux stood, all previous attempts at “normalcy” forgotten and stepped from the bath. As he made to wrap himself in the towel there was a loud noise from outside the ’fresher and a voice that shouted through “General Hux we’ll have you out of there in a moment!”

Hux jumped at the sudden noise and slipped. Kylo lunged and caught him, wrapping the towel around him and inadvertently wrapping his arms around Hux’s waist and drawing him close. Their faces mere centimetres apart, Hux and Kylo’s eyes met again and all thoughts of the engineers trying to fix Hux’s door fled their minds. Kylo brought up one hand, still holding Hux tightly with the other, and cupped the General’s cheek gently.

“Maybe my answer is yes.” Hux whispered.

It was Kylo’s turn to flush and he brought his lips closer to Hux’s slowly, nervously. Hux leaned up as well and their lips brushed slightly. As they did the door to the ’fresher burst open and they jumped apart, Hux only just remembering to grab his towel so he wasn’t naked in front of the engineers.

“Sorry it took us so long General!” One said, saluting to Hux, not the least bit fazed by Hux and Kylo in the room together, both cherry red and not fully dressed. “We’ll get a replacement in when you’re working your next shift.”

“Good.” Hux dismissed them with a wave of his hand and left the ’fresher. His room was cold compared to it and he shivered. Kylo followed him out, a little jittery now the moment to kiss Hux had gone. “I wouldn’t mind if you’d let me enjoy my time off in peace, Ren.” Hux said crisply.

“Of course General.” Kylo agreed, heading back into the ’fresher to grab his helmet. “Another time then.”

Hux nodded and turned to him as he made to leave. “Perhaps tomorrow instead. When we won’t be confined to such a small room. You can, ask me more questions and I’ll show you the answers.”

Glad he was going to be wearing his masks through the halls to hide his blush, Kylo nodded as Hux took one of his hands and pressed a kiss to the palm.

“Good. Now kindly get out.”


End file.
